


Take a chance

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Ukai is very smitten with Takeda and maybe the feelings are mutual.





	Take a chance

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on Tumblr asked for UkaTake without specifying a prompt, so I just went ahead and wrote some mindless fluff with a hint of pining.

Takeda-sensei was a menace. Stubborn but always polite, easily embarrassed but never hesitant to embarrass himself to get what he wanted, he'd managed to wrap Keishin around his little finger in a matter of weeks. He was wonderful and bright, and thus so far out of Keishin's league that Keishin often found himself surprised at Takeda-sensei's eagerness to spend time with him outside of volleyball.

Takeda-sensei was wobbly on his feet as they left the izakaya together, having had a drink or two too much. Keishin instinctively held on to Takeda-sensei's arm to steady him, not expecting the smaller man to turn and look up at him with a smile so bright it could've rivalled the sun.

“Thanks, Ukai-kun,” he said. “We should do this again. Going out. Just the two of us.”

Keishin sucked in a sharp breath. This was his chance.

“I'd love to,” he said, letting his hand slide down Takeda-sensei's arm until he could lace their fingers together. “Should I... accompany you home, Sensei?”

Takeda-sensei's face was already flushed from the alcohol but Keishin could've sworn that the colour deepened as he nodded and squeezed Keishin's hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking drabble prompts on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92), [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael).


End file.
